Better Than Revenge
by Twi-Hard Tribute Witch
Summary: Song fic. to Taylor's song, which I don't own as well as THG. Clove sees Glimmer flirting with her man, which is not how things are supposed to go. Better story, not a Clato fan, but here's their story.


_Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge_

* * *

It's on. It was on since he first saw you. You stole him from me and now I'm stealing him back.

* * *

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

* * *

"Are you gonna watch the recaps of the Reapings or what?" Brutus called from the other room. Cato and I sat there awkwardly before Cato replied, "What's the use? It doesn't matter who they are they'll all be dead, does it matter what my victims look like?" I cleared my throat loudly.

"Does it matter what _our_ victims look like?" he corrected eyeing me from the corner of his eyes, with a smile tugging at his lips. I smiled too.

"Yes." Brutus said.

"Why?" I asked annoyed. He so ruined the moment.

"Don't you want to see who you're up against? I mean they could be bigger than you. Both of you. Well, Clove for sure, but you- you know what, they're probably not. It doesn't matter."

"Damn reverse psychology." Cato muttered under his breath. He stood up and headed for the other room but turned back to me.

"Coming?"

"No." he walked over to me and sat down again, "Why?"

"Just don't feel like it." he smirked at my expression and took my hand.

"Come on, no one will be prettier than you." He joked, but I could hear the seriousness in his voice. I averted my eyes as I got up too and stood next to Enobaria in the other room.

After the boring, bedazzled escort called this thirteen year old girl's name a blond girl named Glimmer volunteered almost immediately. No one seemed surprised. Neither was I, it wasn't uncommon to do this in District 1 and 2. Even 4. Then this older boy volunteered when he got the chance. Marvel, I think his name was. These years tributes didn't bother incredibly much. Cato didn't take his eyes off the blond girl though, but then again I'm guessing most guys couldn't. Yet, I still felt that unfamiliar twinge of suspicion in my stomach.

* * *

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

* * *

I had absolutely no problem with District 1, until the blonde bitch started flirting with Cato. _My Cato._ Oh I'll take her down in the Hunger Games, she has no idea who she's messing with. I'm Clove. I'm from 2. So I'm smaller than the others, does she expect me to play with My Little Pony? Or watch The Powerpuff Girls? I knew the slut was pretty, but I also thought Cato would be more loyal to me. In a way I kind of expected this, but I didn't expect him to completely ignore me when I walk by and Glitter Princess is standing two feet away.

She gets flirtier each time I walk into the room, or even pass by the room. She knows what this is doing to me, and I know it's for sponsors, but Cato's reaction isn't as fake as Glimmer's. Oh but I will take my knife and drive it into her back, see how she likes it. She really doesn't know me, and she doesn't realize she underestimated me big time._  
_

* * *

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

* * *

We're starting training today and this is the day I'm gonna show Cato how Glimmer can really be. He's just standing there at the sword station, looking into the sword's reflection at either himself or Pom Pom Queen at the next station over. He winks at her and she lets out a fake giggle and turns away, which makes him smile more.

"Glimmer." I say, informally greeting her. Cato looks away now.

"Hi Clove!" her voice goes up a level or two.

"How're you?"

"Good. How're you?"

"Fine." I say now eyeing the nearest and largest knife.

"Hey Glim? Last night was fun huh?" Cato called, not too far away now. She smiled and nodded her head but when he turned away she looked at me and her smiled disappeared.

"I know what you're doing, but I'm just too good at acting to be beaten by a little girl. Try and take me on. I dare you. But keep in mind, you kill me, things aren't looking good for you and Cato."_  
_

* * *

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

* * *

She stole what was mine. I had him first. Come one, it's like stealing a kid's lunch money. Unfortunate for the victim but fun for the bully and their "friends". But I'm warning you Glimmer Rambin, just because you warned me of your plan doesn't mean you shouldn't watch your back. I've got a knife in my hand, I can make it an accident here in the training center, but in the Games it certainly won't be an accident. You really _don't_ know whom you're dealing with.

* * *

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

* * *

It's time for our interviews with Caesar Flickerman, Glimmer is wearing this provocative dress and I'm wearing this frilly orange, thing. Glimmer and Cato are talking and laughing about some thing.

"You look nice Clove." Cato said.

"Thanks. So do you, I guess." I responded. Glimmer looked over her shoulder at me and rolled her eyes, "You look like a Barbie doll."

"I could say the same to you." I muttered. She doesn't smile at me, or at anyone but Cato, which just proves this, is an act.

"Let's give a warm welcome for Glimmer." I hear Caesar say, Glimmer waves goodbye to Cato and blows him a quick kiss and as she's walking on the stage I say, "Good Luck Shimmer Glimmer." She stops momentarily but picks up the pace and prances on the stage.

* * *

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

* * *

"That's quite the dress you have there Glimmer!" our interviewer acknowledges.

"Thank you Caesar! I also want to thank my stylists for coming up with this of course!" _Oh brother _I think to myself, "they are just wonderful people!"

"I couldn't agree more. So, Glimmer, are you prepared?"

"Yes Caesar I am very prepared!" _Yes Caesar I am very prepared!_Oh barf. That's the worst enthusiasm you could get from someone liker her. But then again District 1 isn't the smartest district. Not only does your stupidity show easily, so does your over confidence.

* * *

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

* * *

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word_

* * *

After the interviews we all had a little party so-to-speak. And once again there goes Glimmer showing off to everyone and again Cato still follows her around like a lost puppy. Is she ever going to learn she's not right for Cato? Is Cato ever going to learn Glimmer isn't right for him? Is the better question, because I certainly see it. And I'm sure I knows who's right for him. Someone he doesn't even bother to look at anymore.

* * *

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

* * *

It's like day some-odd of the Games and it's Glim Glim's, as Cato calls her, turn to take watch. I don't think she will. So when I wake up in the middle of the night out of thirst I find my conclusion correct. She's sleeping on Cato's arm and I simply shake my head. As I lean back I see a nest of Tracker Jackers right above Glimmer, especially, and Cato. I implied to Glimmer I would take her on, she could see it in my eyes. I would normally tell her to move, normally as in if she wasn't being Cato's new snuggle buddy, but I decide to let the revenge roll out._  
_

* * *

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

* * *

I hear an ear piercing scream ring through the forest, I guess Everdeen was smart enough to drop that nest last night. I screamed too, as I swatted away the swarm that was now engulfing herself. Cato attempted to help her but knowing him the swarm will enrage and he'll leave her there to die.

_Wow, if you were actually smart Rambin you would've seen that one coming. Or at least would've kept watch like you said you would.  
_

* * *

_Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

* * *

Now Glimmer's gone, Cato has gotten a little better and a little worse. He's more determined to kill, which is good, but he claims he's doing it for 1. I guess she was right, no matter what it wouldn't end well for us, but hey, at least "Glato" didn't continue on like her plan went as well. I do have to give her props. She can be deviously smart.

* * *

**Okay sorry if this was suckish, I'm not a Clato fan, but I had this on my mind for a while. And it's 8:59 at night. And I have homework to do.**


End file.
